Konoha's Contractor
by Will Rayne
Summary: The Hyuuga Clan; Powerful Fire magic users, adopt a powerless Naruto at a young age then expell him. Now he his back with a new power, the one of the Contractor.


"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Eyes as blue as the Azure Sky, that is the symbol of the contractor. Entrusted by the Spirit King of the Wind with all the powers of his domain, I bear this mark, the Stigma of the Wind.**

STORY START

Seventeen years ago, a small family of fire magic users were attacked by a group of water magic users from the City of Kirigakure. This faction of magic users had a single target and it was the Namikaze family. Minato Namikaze had caused a problem with water magic users from Kiri and they were here to carry out their revenge. So in the dead of night a group of assassins targeted the family and made their move.

Being caught off guard Minato was killed by the assassins as he tried to get to his wife and son. The assasins stepped over the body of the head of the Namikaze family and made they way to his wife and child. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze had gotten up in the middle of the night when she heard her only child crying from down the hall. Her red hair was passed down to her son but it seemed to have his father's spikiness. Naruto had her reddish brown eyes that seemed to be a mark of all fire magic users. As she rocked Naruto back and forth to calm him down she heard the faint scream of her husband from back in their room. Putting Naruto back in his crib she stuck her head out the door and saw a collection of men dressed in black, she quickly shut the door and dashed over to Naruto's crib. Picking the baby up she went to the window and forced it open, just as that happened the door was smashed open and the figures flooded into the room. The men drew their weapons and threw a hailstorm of kunai and shuriken at the mother and her child.

"AHHH." Kushina let out a cry in pain and then forced herself out the window and away from the house. With all the strength that she had left she jumped over the wall and onto the streets of Konoha. A mere hundred yards away was the Hyuuga clan mansion, the main fire magic user family in all of the Fire Nation if not the world. Kushina focused on making sure that Naruto was safe and sound. The assassins jumped out the same window that Kushina did and made their way after her.

Kushina made it to the gates of the Hyuuga clan compound when the assassins finally caught up to her. One of the assassins flexed his wrist and a single blade popped out of the arm guard that he wore, with a quick thrust he stabbed her in the back. With the last of her strength Kushina let out an ear splitting scream that alerted the guards on the other side of the gate. The guards ripped open the gate and Kushina's bleeding body flopped across the barrier of the compound, Naruto let out a single cry as the assassins tried to finish the job that they started but were stopped by the guards of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto was forgotten on the ground and the assassins went after the guards to make sure that there were no more interruptions. The guards were enough to hold the assassins off until a large group of Hyuuga members arrived. The assassins knew that they had no chance against this many fire magic users, so they fled into the darkness.

Hiashi Hyuuga stood at the front of the group and watched as the assassins ran away. "Hizashi, take a group and check the Namikaze compound." He walked over to the fallen redhead and checked for a pulse. Finding a weak one he turned Kushina over and looked over her injuries. "Kushina, what happened?"

"Haishi, take care of Naruto for me." Kushina coughed up some blood. "Tell him Minato and I love him and we will watch over him." With that the light faded from her eyes and she died.

"Kushina, KUSHINA!" she tried to shake the woman awake and after five minutes he gave up. "Hanzu, take Naruto upstairs and put him in Hinata's room." Hiashi picked up Kushina's body and headed to the house. He would give the fellow magic user a proper burial in the morning, he was hoping the Minato was still alive.

"Brother, I have bad news. Minato is dead, we found his body in the house along with another body of what we can tell is an assassin." Hizashi shook his head, he had lost two good friends this night and it hurt.

"Ok, bring the body inside and put him next to Kushina." Hiashi headed inside to find his wife. Upstairs he found his wife awake and looking out the window waiting for him to return. Hiashi entered the room and looked his wife in the eyes and told her the grave news. Hinamori stood up and her long dark blue hair was braided and draped over her right shoulder. "She asked me to take care of Naruto in their place, I put him in with Hinata and he fell asleep almost right away." What he didn't tell her was that there were twenty four hour guards around the room to make sure the assassins didn't come back.

Hinamori gave a soft cry into her husbands chest as she thought of having to tell Naruto about his parents and how they died.

-Time Skip 7 years-

Naruto and Hinata were facing off in the dojo, Hinata was firing fireball after fireball at the spiky redhead. Both children were dressed in white training outfits, Hinata's dark blue hair was chopped in a pageboy cut that was blowing around from the discharge of fire magic. While Hinata was a very gentle person this was one time when she knew that she had to fight with all her might.

Naruto dodged the fireballs and cursed under his panting. He skidded to a halt and turned to face Hinata, with all his might he focused all the magic he could into the palm of his hand and fired what he had. A pitiful amount of fire spewed from his hand and went towards Hinata. The dark haired girl raised a hand and blocked the pathetic fire magic, with one giant fireball Naruto was defeated and knocked back.

"That's enough." Hiashi walked over to Hinata and rested a sword into her outstretched hands. The Enraiha was a fire magic tool that was passed down from one head to the family to the next, Naruto had been adopted by the Hyuuga and was the son of a very powerful set of fire magic users so he had a right to fight for the blade. "Good work Hinata." Hiashi gave Hinata a pat on the head, then her turned to Naruto. "Come with me."

Naruto and Hiashi walked out of the dojo and made their way into Hiashi's office. Hinamori was there waiting for the two, she looked at the redheaded boy with a sad look in her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you have failed the trail for Enraiha. From what I can tell you have no fire magic what so ever. As much as it hurts me to do this I here by banish you from the Hyuuga compound and the family." Hiashi looked down at the floor, he hated doing this but the bastard elders were making him chose a single heir to the Hyuuga family.

"Why, I know that I have no fire magic but why expel me from my home?" Naruto was shocked and on the verge of tears.

"As a member of the Family you have to have fire magic. You have none so you have to go." Hiashi looked away from the boy. This caused Naruto's sadness into anger.

"FINE! THAN I'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Naruto stormed out of the room and left a shocked set of adults.

"Naruto Wait!" Hinamori ran after the boy. "NARUTO!" the red headed boy never stopped and made his way to his room. He slammed the door shut and locked the door. Hinamori pounded on the door trying to get inside to talk to the boy she saw as a son. "NARUTO NAMIKAZE, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"BURN IN HELL!" Naruto ripped open the closet door and grabbed an orange backpack and duffle bag. He tossed a few days worth of clothing in the duffle bag and then a laptop and his favorite dvds into the backpack. He pulled the cell phone from his pocket and threw it on the ground, with a swift kick he crushed it into hundreds of pieces. He ripped open the window and jumped outside. Once on the ground he dashed towards the gate but was stopped by two girls. Hinata and her younger sister Hinabi were waiting right next to the gate. "Move, I'm leaving." He pushed his way past the two girls and was just outside the gate when he felt a tug on both arms.

"Naruto, why are you leaving?" Hinata asked as they looked at the redhead. "Is it about the ritual for Enraiha?"

"Yea, I was expelled from the family." Naruto looked at the two sisters. Hinata was a full two years younger than him and Hinabi was three years younger than her sister. Before either girl could say anything Naruto gave Hinabi a hug and quick peck on the cheek. The only thing he gave Hinata was a cold glare, blaming her for his expulsion. He got up and ran from the two and never looked back.

Once Naruto got out of the village he slowed down and settled into a brisk walk. On the road a head of him was a white haired man dressed in classic kabuki outfit with wooden geta on his feet. The man bumped into Naruto but Naruto just kept walking. "Hey brat, didn't your parents teach you any manners." The white haired man grabbed Naruto by the straps of his back pack and pulled him right up to his face. He was shocked to find a familiar face right there in front of him. "Who are you kid?"

"None of your freaking business" Naruto tried to pry himself away from the old man. "Let go of me" a flash of anger could be seen in his eyes.

"Ok, just tell me one thing, what it your name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I AM THE GREAT MAGE OF THE TOADS, THE LOVER OF WOMAN, AND WRITTER OF THE ICHA ICHA SERIES, JIRAIYA!" the Old man struck a pose and shouted.

"Freaking perv, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto them pushed past the old man and continued down the road.

"Did you say, Uzumaki? As in the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze?" Jiraiya was shocked. This was the very person that he had come back to see in Konoha. He grabbed the boy by the backpack again. "Why aren't you running away?"

"I'm not running I was kicked out of my family." Naruto shifted his pack and them put some room between him and Jiraiya. "Now goodbye."

"Hey kid wait…" Jiraiya pulled the kid back and sat him down to talk to him. From there he explained a lot that Naruto didn't know about his family. Like how the older man was his godfather. This was one little fact that made Naruto so mad, all this time and he never came to visit his own godchild. But after some careful explaining Naruto decided to gave the old man a chance to make up the lost time.

-Time skip Ten Years-

Naruto Uzumaki floated along the ground towards the village that he had left behind so many years ago. Stopping five hundred yards from the gates of the village, Naruto exhaled and then continued the trek back towards the village. Stopping at the gates he flashed his id and was admitted to the village. The guards gave Naruto a strange look but then they shock off the feeling that they had seen him before.

Naruto walked through the city with a determined look in his eyes. In the middle of the city was the Hokage tower where the government was run out of. Naruto was dressed in a pair of black jeans and an orange button up shirt. On his feet were a pair of black combat boots, over it all was a red trench coat with black swirls and other symbols that are used to symbolize wind. Naruto headed towards the Hokage tower for a single job that he had come into town to do. The Hokage, the leader of the village was a woman around the age of fifty, she was a medical mage and a very famous one at that. Tsunade had put a bulletin put for any magic user willing to do an exorcism on the tower.

When Naruto arrived at the tower he was greeted by another guard and a member of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto let out a sigh and made his way up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

"Namikaze, what are you doing here?" the brown haired teenager looked down at Naruto.

"I'm here for a job." Naruto clenched a fist but restrained himself from attacking the Hyuuga member on sight like he had done in the past.

"What is a non-magic user doing at a job like this?" the teenager snickered at Naruto.

The Hokage walked into the room and saw the tension between the two people in the room. "Enough, I have a job that needs to be done. I have a ghost problem and it needs to be fixed."

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade, you have a member of the Hyuuga clan here." The brown haired Hyuuga gave a bow. "This good for nothing will just get in my way."

"I take it you know Mr. Uzumaki, Nebaji?"

"Yea, but his real name is Namikaze, and former adopted member of the Hyuuga clan." Nebaji threw a glance at Naruto.

"I don't care about your past just get rid of this ghost problem…" Tsunade started but never finished that sentence as a gust of wind came from no where. In a flash a large purple shape with a creepy grin appeared out of nowhere. "That is the ghost, kill it!"

"I got this, stand back Namikaze." Nebaji put his hands in front of his chest and a fireball formed and fired at the 'ghost'. The fire had no affect what so ever it just created a large explosion. Nebaji was blown back and knocked out cold leaving Naruto to face the 'ghost'.

"Fucking idiot, that's a youma, not a ghost." Naruto shook his head. He turned to Tsunade. "You said it was a ghost problem not a youma. Your pay ain't worth it." Naruto turned and began to walk away.

"I'll pay you ten times the rate." Naruto continued walking, "Fifty times" Naruto shook his head "One Hundred Time, please just get rid of it."

"See, I knew we could come to some agreement." Naruto turned around and faced the Youma. A circle of wind formed around his feet and in a second a blade of wind formed and sliced the youma in half. As the youma started healing itself Naruto chopped it up into smaller and smaller pieces until it vanished. "You have three days to get me my money." Naruto handed Tsunade a card with his account information on it. He then walked over to the fallen Hyuuga and gave him a kick in the gut. Nebaji gave a groan in pain.

"Hey leave an injured man alone." Tsunade dashed over to Nebaji and looked down at him. "Wait, how does he not have burns?"

"Any member of the Hyuuga family is immune to the flames of fire, they are protected by the Spirit King of Fire himself." Naruto again gave the Hyuuga another kick.

"How, how did you use wind magic?" Nebaji asked in pain.

"Quite easy, I learned it over the ten year trip I took after I was expel from the family." Naruto gave the Hyuuga the finger then vanished in swirl of wind.

Across the village a dark blue haired girl was fighting against a pair of weak youma with a sword covered in flames. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting navy blue pants, she had a lavender skirt over that and a bulky tan, navy and lavender jacket with a hood over her torso. Her hair reached down to the middle of her back and was tied in a loose braid. On the side lines there were two other girls one with blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, the other had pink hair flowing down her back and was shouting quite loud. (A/N they are dressed in their shippuden clothing)

The dark blue haired girl finished the two youma and them looked at her two friends. "That was easier than I thought it would be, come on Ino, Sakura we are going to be late for school if we don't hurry." All three girls headed towards their school not that far away.

"Hinata, you are amazing. I'm amazed that you can fight these creatures like it's nothing." Ino patted her friend on the back.

"It's nothing really just doing my job and beating youma." Hinata gave a small laugh. There was a large gust of wind that came out of nowhere and kicked up lots of dirt that covered the three girls. "AHH, I HATE THE WIND!"

-Scene Change-

Around midnight that night a door opened in the Hyuuga compound and two members of the family could be seen. With a crackle of lighting the two Hyuuga clan members were sliced cleanly in half and blood pooled around their broken bodies.

The following morning the two bodies were discovered and outrage spread through out the compound. The Hyyuga clan was in chaos as the news of the murders and the theories behind the killer were getting more and more outrageous.

Hiashi sat in his office with his brother across from him. Hizashi was shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. "To be cut down so early in life it truly is a tragedy." The two brothers look at each other. "Do you think that it was Naruto like so many believe?"

"No, the boy has a hate for the Hyuuga clan but last I heard he was in Lighting country and he had met a girl," Hiashi had kept tabs on his best friends son even after he banished the boy.

"Didn't you hear? Naruto is back in Konoha." Hizashi told his older brother.

"WHAT?" Hiashi was shocked that he hadn't hear from his contacts that Naruto was back in town.

"Yes, Nebaji told me and Neji about coming into contact with Naruto at the Hokage's tower. Nebaji said he was using wind magic, that could have been used to kill those two" Hizashi shook his head.

"We need to find him, this could be bad if he is coming after the family, that means that he has gained a great power." Hiashi made his decision, either talk to Naruto and find the truth or kill him.

"So what do you have planned…" Hizashi was interrupted by the door being slammed open and Hinata stormed inside.

"Father, You have to let find this person responsible for killing two members of the family." Hinata looked at her father and Uncle. "He needs to pay for what he has done."

"Hinata, your late." Hiashi shook his head and looked at Hinata "I'm going to let it slide this time, just don't let it happen again."

"Yes father, but do you know who is responsible for these killings?" Hinata asked.

"We have some leads but nothing solid." Hizashi told his neice. They told her about Naruto's reappearance in Konoha and his new powers in wind magic.

That night Nebaji was walking around the compound and out of no where a crackle of lighting was heard right before Nebaji took his last breathe.

When Nebaji's body was found the Uchiha clan was put in charge of doing an investigation. They had concluded that the slayer had used extremely powerful wind magic or lighting magic. Fugaku Uchiha had told Hiashi that it was above any level of lighting magic that their clan possessed.

Again the clan was in an outrage this time they were calling for Naruto's head on a silver platter. Hinata along with Hinabi were called into their father's office and told of their cousin's death. Hinata was in an uproar and Hinabi was too shocked that the Naruto she knew would do such a thing. Over the time since Naruto left Hinata had gotten more outspoken. She had taken a strong façade after her mother's death about she still had a tendency to be the old Hinata that Naruto knew all those years ago. Hinabi had pulled away from the rest of the family after Naruto left, but it was the death of her mother a year later that made her even more cold to the world.

Once the girls were gone Hizashi turned to his brother and gave him a puzzled look. "What do you think?"

"I think we have to bring Naruto in and talk to him. If he is guilty than he shall pay for his crimes if not that he still has some other incidents to explain to us." Hiashi explained. "I think we have to send a team out to find Naruto and bring him in."

"I agree, and I have a good idea on who to send after the Uchiha clan gets us his location." Hizashi stated.

Later that night Hinata was in the car with the two heirs to the branch families, Bashi Okida and Diasuke Takagami. Hinata was sitting in the back seat listening to the two heirs talk about a good plan to take Naruto down. "Our intel says that he is just up ahead." Bashi stopped the car and got out.

"Hinata, we brought you along because you are strong but don't get involved unless you have to." Daisuke stated.

"OK" Hinata just rolled her eyes. She was going to take Naruto down no matter what. With that the three of them took off into the ally but Hinata was stopped by a lighting barrier. "What is this?" Hinata put her hand out and got a shock.

In a construction site not far ahead Naruto floated down on the ground and turned and faced the two Hyuuga branch heirs. "Well, ain't this a pleasant surprise." Naruto looked at the two Hyuuga members over.

"Naruto, come quietly and we won't have to kill you" Daisuke told Naruto. Both heirs powered up a fireball. "Master Hiashi has ordered you back to the compound."

"How about no and go fuck yourself." Naruto turned and walked away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bashi yelled and let his fireball go. Naruto let a burst of wind go that made the fireball speeding towards him explode. This sent the two Hyuuga clan members flying and crashing into a half finished building.

"I said I didn't do anything." Naruto again turned and began to leave. Out of nowhere a flash of lighting cut the steel structure above the two heirs the steel came crashing down on the two killing them instantly.

"Naruto, how could you? Why did you kill two defeated men?" Hinata looked across the site at the teenager she once saw as a brother.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told them I didn't do it."

"Then who did?" Hinata called upon Enraiha from it's place in subspace.

"Some other wind or lighting user." Naruto turned and pushed off the ground and started to float away.

"Hey, get down here! My father wants me to bring you in." Hinata jumped up and took a swing at Naruto only to have her attack blocked by a wind shield of Naruto. With a good gust of wind Naruto forced Hinata back down to the ground then disappeared into the wind. Hinata was standing on the ground fuming, she then looked down at her clothing and noticed that certain parts of her clothing had been sliced by the wind Naruto gave off.

Naruto arrived back at his hotel room and pulled off his clothing and hopped in the shower. After cleaning the grime and dust from his body Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist and then ordered some room service and a bottle of wine. He was so glad that he was considered an adult because he had gotten emancipated and in the Elemental Nations this made you an adult which meant you could drink. He was lost in thought as he relaxed in his large suite.

Hinata on the other hand was in the dog house with her father. She had disobeyed him for the second time in less than two days so she was under lockdown. Hinabi came into her room and watched her sister brush her hair to make sure it nice and neat before she put it back in her normal braid.

"Hinabi, what are you doing back there?" Hinata glanced at the refection in the mirror and saw her sister.

"Nothing dear sister." Hinabi looked away from her sister. "Did you see Naruto?"

"Yea, that rotten traitor killed two more members of the family right in front of me then claims he didn't do it." Hinata began to brush her hair faster and faster.

In Hiashi's office, the two brothers sat across from each other and sipped their tea. "Well, again it looks like wind or lightning magic again." Hiashi read the report from the Uchiha clan.

"Do you really think that it was Naruto?"

"No, why would he trap Hinata in a barrier and then kill the two branch members right in front of her. He isn't that stupid." Hiashi explained to his brother and received a nod of agreement.

"We have to have Naruto come in." Hizashi stated. "I'll go and do this myself. Naruto can't take me out with his pathetic wind magic." Hiashi gave his brother a nod that said go ahead.

Back with Naruto in his hotel room he was sipping a glass of Roth red wine when his phone rang. Setting the glass down he walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Yea? What? Ok, but him through."

"Naruto"

"Hizashi, sorry I don't feel like calling you uncle anymore."

"You can call me what ever you want."

"What is it?"

"the Old Park eleven o'clock tomorrow."

"Fine, see you them." Naruto hung up the phone and then went back to his glass of wine. Taking one last sip from the glass he put the bottle back in the cooler in the room. "Man, I knew that they would send some one strong but him, this will be interesting."

The next night Naruto was leaning against on of the trees in the Old Park waiting for Hizashi to show up. At eleven on the dot, Hizashi showed up dressed in a pair of plain brown slacks and a heavy cotton tan shirt under a black trench coat. "Naruto, give yourself up and come quietly, I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Hurt me? HA that's a good laugh. IF you came here looking for a fight than I'll gladly give you one." Naruto sent a few wind blades at Hizashi and they were easily blocked by Hizashi's fire.

"Is that all you have, after ten years all you have are parlor tricks. Let me show you what a true magic user can do" a burst of flames came from Hizashi and launched themselves at Naruto. Naruto dodged the fire and sent a collection of wind blades back at the older man. "Naruto, there is nothing you got that can stop me."

"Like Hell there ain't." Naruto sent a twister at the fire mage. Hizashi again stopped the magic infused wind and sent a stream of fire at his once nephew.

"There seems to be no other way of bring you down. It is time you see the true fire of a Hyuuga with mastery of their fire." Hizashi stood up straight then fell into a ready stance and a blue fire erupted from his body. Spirits of Fire could be seen gathering around his body as he powered up the blue flames.

'Well I'll be dammed the God's Fire, in the thousand years of the Hyuuga Family only eleven have mastered it.' "So that's the legendary God's fire. Hate to admit it but I'm a little impressed, you and Hiashi never showed that to me." Naruto had a large smirk on his face. "But it is only fair, you showed me your true power now let me show you mine." Naruto raised a single hand in the air and an ass ton of Wind Spirits started to gather in his hand.

"That's impossible, there are so many."

"Wind Spirits gather faster than Fire so I can do this!" Naruto thrust his hand forward and the strongest wind Hizashi ever felt struck him breaking his God's Fire. Hizashi was left laying on the ground beaten, Naruto started breaking out into a joyous laugh for a few seconds but then he stopped and hung his head. "I beat him Haku, but what should I do?" shaking his head Naruto turned and walked out of the park. Half way to his Hotel Naruto pulled a cell phone from his pocket and called an ambulance for Hizashi. When he got to the Grand Mito Hotel, Naruto sensed another fire magic user waiting there for him. "Come out before I take action." Naruto began to ready a quick attack if it was a hostile member of the Hyuuga family.

"Naruto, it is you." A girl with pitch black hair stepped out from behind the pillar and looked Naruto in the eye. she was in the ballpark of fifteen years old and soon her father would have to beat the boys back with a stick. She was wearing a pink coat over a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes. "You beat him, I don't believe it."

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"You don't remember me? You forgot your own little sister?" the girl turned away with a tear in her eye.

"Well I'll be dammed, Hinabi." Naruto was shocked that the little girl had grown up so much. "Why are you here?"

"I just want to talk, after you left I didn't know what to do and them mom died and it got worse." Hinabi looked up at the red head. Naruto walked passed her and towards the hotel.

"Come on, let's go inside" Naruto put a arm around Hinabi's shoulder and led her inside. "Oh don't worry about the Hizashi I made sure he got to a hospital."

"You took him there?"

"Hell No. I called an ambulance and told them where to hind him." Naruto let out a chuckle. They reached the eleavator and headed up, the ride up to the suite was quite but when Naruto opened the door Hinabi rushed in and took a seat on one of the couches. She had taken off her coat and revealed a dark purple sweater on under it.

"Are you him?" Hinabi asked as Naruto poured himself a glass of wine. "Are you the contractor?"

"What?"

"The contractor, the person who made a pact with one of the Spirit kings and gained all the power over that domain." Hinabi looked at Naruto with hope in her eyes.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto took a sip from his wine.

"There are a collection of occult websites that are saying a new contractor has appeared and it is a wind magic user."

"And you think that it is me, why?" Naruto scratched his chin.

"Because there is no way you could have beaten Uncle Hizashi, you would be to weak." Hinabi told Naruto.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Naruto looked at Hinabi as she fidgeted on the couch. "What did you come here for? I know it wasn't to talk about internet rumors."

"I have to ask, are you the magic user killing Hyuuga members?" Hinabi couldn't look Naruto in the eyes.

"No, and I've told that to every Hyuuga I've seen but no one believes me." Naruto took another sip from his wine glass then filled it back up.

"Then why don't you come back to the compound and talk to my father."

"I bet Hiashi would believe me."

"Then let's go." Hinabi stood up and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"No, I can't do that." Naruto slipped his hand from Hinabi's grip.

"Why not?"

"That would be giving up and summiting to the Hyuuga family again." Naruto took another sip of wine.

"But this is your family, the people who raised you, the people who l…" Hinabi was cut off by Naruto's outburst."

"That's not my family anymore. I go by Uzumaki now, not Namikaze the small branch from the Hyuuga." Naruto turned on the younger girl. "I'm not going back there because soon their ain't going to be a family left to go back to soon."

"What? Why?" Hinabi was shocked.

"the Family isn't going to be around much longer." Naruto stated. "Hinata isn't strong enough to take this enemy down and Hizashi is shut up in a hospital."

"But can't you do something,"

"Hinabi, this isn't my family anymore." Naruto turned away from the girl and looked out the window. The younger girl fell into a depression that came with its own water show. She was muttering something to herself over and over. She looked up in time to get hit with a towel. "Wipe your tears, you can stay here tonight." Hinabi lit up and then launched a hug around Naruto's waist.

"So what are we doing now?" Hinabi asked with stars in her eyes.

"Going to sleep, I'm beat." Naruto picked Hinabi up by the back of the shirt and headed over to the set of beds.

"Wait we have so much to catch up on, can we just keep talking, please? PLease? PLEASE?" Hinabi waved her arms back and forth to catch Naruto's attention.

"Fine, but for just a little while." Naruto and Hinabi talked for the next hour or so. Slowly the girl fell asleep and she was tucked in by Naruto. "You never could think straight when she was sad."

Back at the Hyuuga compound Hinata was getting out of the shower and she had a lavender towel wrapped around her waist and hair. She heard her phone vibrate, "Who's texting me at this time a night?" Hinata picked up the phone and read the message:

_ Sis went to c Naruto at the Grand Mito Hotel. I'll be fine._

_ Hinabi_

"I got you Naruto, you're going down." She pulled a set of clothing out and then got dressed real quick and bolted out the door.

Just as the sun was rising Naruto was standing looking out the window, he felt a sudden wave of magic for a split second and then it vanished. "Hinabi! Get up!"

"I heard that what was it?" the drousy girl looked around the room and found Naruto with her coat in hand and a foot raised and then kicked the window out. "Did something happen?"

"Some moron cut this building in half using lighting magic" Naruto dashed over to Hinabi and grabbed her like a sack of potatoes and then jumped out of the window. As they fell to the ground Naruto created a cushion of wind to slow their descent. On the way down Naruto noticed Hinata standing outside the hotel with what he could a very angry look on her face. Hinata looked up and saw the two other people falling down.

"NARUTO!" Hinata raised Enraiha and sent a fireball at the flying red head. CRASH the top ten floors if the hotel began to fall down on top of Hinata. "Your gonna drop a building on me?" Enraiha light up as the building hit the ground.

Naruto touched down and put the girl on his shoulder on the groundthen looked back.

"Couldn't you have done something to stop him?" Hinabi asked.

"No, I can't mess with his magic. He comes from nowhere and attacks. But I think that I have him figured out." Naruto grabbed Hinabi and jumped out of the way of a bolt of lightning. "Get out of here, now." Hinabi takes off away from Naruto just as another bolt came right at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way of the bolt and then floated in the air. Another bolt of lighning was shot at him, with a jump he was in front of his would be attacker. The teen was a few inches taller than Naruto's five eleven, his dark black hair and he seem to give off an aura of evil. "I know you" before Naruto could do anything to stop this teenager he disappeared and a scream was heard from across the way.

"NARUTO!" Hinabi's voice echoed into Naruto's ears.

"FUCK HINABI! Naruto jumped into the air. "HINABI!" but it was too late and she was gone. "Shit, I'll get you back Hinabi. I swear it." Naruto vanished again.

Back in the pile of rubble that was the top of the best hotel in Konoha a red hot circle formed on the side of the rubble and it eventually melted away revealing a very pissed looking Hinata. "Naruto, I'll get you for this" with that she took off back towards the Hyuuga compound.

-Scene Change-

The fallen pile of rubble that was the Hotel was cordoned off by the Konoha police and they were all standing around with blank looks on their faces. A unmarked car pulled up onto the scene and two women got out of the car. They made their way over to the yellow tape and ducked underneath.

"Hey, you can't go in there." One officer yelled but was ignored.

"Let it go, strange cases like this are their jurisdiction." One higher up told the officer.

The first officer was dressed in a white dress that was cut off mid thigh under a short red coat. Long black hair wast tied up in a bun and her bangs did little to cover her odd red eyes. "So what do you think?"

"well, most conventional weapons couldn't do this kind of damage." The other officer told her boss. "So that just leaves magic."

"You're right, but what kind?"

"Most would have left more odvious signs" the second officer pulled at the hem of her tan coat. With a black blouse that left little to the imagination and a orange skirt on she didn't really look like a police officer. Her purple hair was tied back in a ponytail. "So either wind or lighning magic."

"Your right."

"I've never heard of a wind or lightning magic user to do something like this." The Purple haired officer made a glance at the damage.

"True, their powers are usually limited, but there is a very powerful wind magic user in town." The two officers them headed off away from the sight.

-Scene Change-

In front of the compound Naruto appeared out of thin air and touched down right out side the gate. "I swore I'd never come back her but kami must hate me." Naruto took a step onto the grounds of the Hyuuga family.

"Stop right there Naruto." A older boy around twenty with long brown hair said. He was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants and a black t-shirt.

"Well if it ain't Neji, how ya doing?" Naruto pushed his way through but was stopped by a collection of fire magic users.

"You killed five members of our family, for that you are going to pay." All the fire mages powered up a stream of fire and launched it at Naruto. The fires all connected where Naruto was standing but with a large burst of wind he forced an explosion that knocked all the member of the Hyuuga there on their backs.

Neji tried to sit up but was unable to, "Bastard, I'll kill you."

"Neji that is enough." Hiashi was standing there at a cross roads of the compound. "Naruto it is good to see you again."

"Whatever, Someone's captured Hinabi." Naruto hung his head a little. Hiashi waved a hand that meant to follow him. They walked through the compound to the main hall of the Hyuuga family.

"Does it bring back memories?" Hiashi asked.

"No, it doesn't." Naruto sent a glare at Hiashi. They entered the hall and Naruto was handed a book of profiles. He began to flip through the pages of the book until he came upon a single profile that he needed. "Him, this is the guy." Naruto turned the book over to Hiashi.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Hiashi shook his head. "I was afraid of this." Hiashi never got to finish his explaination when the door burst open.

"What are those…" Naruto started to ask.

"NARUTO!" Hinata stood in the doorway with Enraiha ignited. "Prepare to DIE!"

"HINATA!" Hiashi shouted and Hinata stumbled and Enraiha vanished.

"Father, I thought you were in trouble."

"I'm fine, but your in trouble young lady. I told you not to go out last night but you disobeyed me again." Hiashi gave Hinata a stern look. "Then you pull your weapon on my guest."

"But Father he is the person killing our family members." Hinata retorted.

"No I'm not." Naruto stated.

"Yea right, of course you would say that." Hinata deadpanned.

"Hinata he is telling the truth." Hiashi pushed the book across to the pair. "This is Sasuke Uchiha."

"So the true enemy is the Uchiha Clan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, It seems the Uchiha clan used Naruto's return as a scapegoat to buy themselves some time." Hiashi shook his head again. "When Naruto told me this I had the Uchiha clan's houses checked."

"What did you find?" Naruto and Hinata asked.

"Every member of the Uchiha clan was gone…" this was a shock to Hinata.

"How could the Uchiha clan do this? All we ever did was try and help them." Hinata was enraged. "When this is over we can never forgive them."

"Hiashi not every member is involved, right?" Naruto said in a confident voice.

"That's true, Itachi Uchiha was found beaten and bound in the basement of the Uchiha main hall." Hiashi was a little happy with this. He had always like Itachi.

"That little weasel, knew he was to smart to get caught up in this." Naruto gave a short laugh.

Hinata was still a state of shock. "Wait we have to do something about the Uchiha clan?"

"Do you know what they're after, Hiashi?" Naruto asked ignoring Hinata.

"Yes, they wish to use her to revive their lord." Hiashi told the two teenagers. "Hinata you are too young to know the truth of what happened three hundred years ago."

"What happened father?"

"All those years ago the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan fought a long and bloody war. The Hyuuga clan was able to win this battle by sealing away their lord." Hiashi explained.

"This Lord was a spirit right?" Naruto threw in his two cents.

"Yes, a powerful Youma that they called Lord Madara. He gave them great power for their worship."

"I understand why the Uchiha want to revive their lord, but what do they need Hinabi for?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"They have Hinabi!" Hinata began to hyperventilate with worry.

"Yea, but it doesn't make sense for them to take a hostage."

"Hinabi is a member of the main family, and they can never be burned." Hiashi tried to calm his daughter down. "The youma is sealed behind a powerful type of fire magic, sonmishika, only a member of the main family can remove."

"So what will happen to Hinabi once this youma is released?" Hinata asked.

"She will most likely be destroyed by the youma. Once it releases that the one who released it is a descendent of the one who sealed it away it shall become vengeful and kill Hinabi." Hiashi told Hinata.

"Where is this seal? I'll go there and get Hinabi back myself."

"Hinata, you are not strong enough." Hiashi shook his head.

"I can't just sit here and let my little sister get eaten by some youma." Hinata stood up in anger.

This little outburst brought back a few memories from Naruto's past, a vision of a beautiful girl with long brown hair that seemed to be bleeding from a few places appeared in his vision. "Wait, if your going then you'll need some back up and I don't mind giving it."

"What is some weak little wind magic user going to do?" Hinata turned away from Naruto. "Father there isn't an enemy that Enraiha can't destroy."

"Hinata, Naruto is going with you. He is quite a bit more powerful than you think, he did beat your Uncle Hizashi our most powerful fire magic user." Hiashi deadpanned. "If he wanted to he could to the same to you."

"Really?" Hinata looked at Naruto with a sense of fear.

"Good, now where did they go?" Naruto stood up and stretched his back.

"They went west to the Mountain of the Hokage." Hiashi pointed west and in the background out the window you could see the fading faces of the old Six Hokages.

"Let's get going" Hinata turned towards the door.

"Great, How much are you going to pay me?" Naruto asked. Hiashi and Hinata nearly face faulted.

"What you want to get paid for saving your own family?" Hinata snapped at Naruto.

"In case you forgot this family kicked me out ten years ago. My name is Uzumaki now, I hold no connection to the Namikaze family anymore, there for my connection to the Hyuuga is gone as well." Naruto said with a hint of pride. Hinata looked at Naruto in a state of shock.

-Scene Change-

Naruto and Hinata sat in a car headed towards the old mountain. Hinata was glancing back and forth from Naruto to the road. 'I don't think I've ever seen him so serious.' Thinking back to all the memories she has of Naruto he always had a smile on his face, now he just looked cold all the time. A bump on the road snapped her out of her thoughts, "Watch it will you."

"So, when did you get the anger problem?" Naruto never looked up from the road. Another bump in the road bounced Hinata around more.

"Can't you slow down?" Hinata snapped. She glanced at the red head driving.

"Just asking a question, anger is a good source of power for fire magic. I can tell you have a lot of power." Naruto glanced over at the girl next to him. "If I go any slower then Hinabi will die along with the rest of your family." That made the girl next to his shut up.

"Is that an insult or a complement?"" Hinata had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"A bit a both, I just need to know is you have control over that anger." Naruto commented. "Now let's go over the plan once again."

"Alright, I'm going to attack Sasuke head on while you attack him from behind." Hinata did something she hasn't done for a long time and pushed her two index fingers together. "I'm not sure this plan is going to work."

"What's wrong?"

"What if I mess up?"

"Hinata, I'm counting on you to do this." Naruto said never looking her in the eyes. Hinata thought back to a few moments before they left.

-FLASHBACK-

Hinata was standing in from of her father. "Father I don't trust him. What kinda person asks for payment to save their own family?"

"I'm not asking you to trust him." Hiashi stated plainly. "But we need his help."

"Why, I could take a collection of Hyuuga members with me and we should be fine."

"Simple he is powerful. Are you forgetting he beat my brother?" Hiashi pointed out again.

"If it was any other member of the family he would leave us to rot."

"If Naruto were to help us without asking for money than he would be going against his honor. By doing this he can retain his honor and help the Hyuuga family." Hiashi reached down and picked up his cup of tea.

"But why is Hinabi so special to him?" Hinata looked away.

"I never quite understood why he acted the way he did towards Hinabi. But he would do anything in the world for her when he was younger." Hiashi remembered back to how Naruto made a promise to Hinabi to always be there for her, he had also made that promise to Hinata but Hiashi knew that had changed after his cold treatment on his last moments at the Hyuuga compound.

"Fine, but I don't trust him." Hinata turned and walked out the door.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Look, this plan…" Naruto's head perked and he raised a hand. He sent a gust of wind right at her door and blew it out.

"Hey, if you wanted some fresh air I could have rolled down a window." Hinata was shocked when Naruto unclipped her seat belt. He grabbed her and jumped out the door as a bolt of lightning split the car in half. Naruto pulled Hinata into a roll and they rolled down towards the river.

"Damm he found us a lot quicker than I thought he would." Naruto stood up quickly and turned to face Sasuke. "Nice to see you again Sasuke." The teen looked across at Naruto, his skin had a sickly color.

"AHHH" Hinata had pulled Enraiha from her subspace pocket and charges Sasuke. The flaming sword was stopped by a circle of lightning. Hinata pulled back and then charged again. The attack was stopped again so Hinata kept trying to force it's way through the shield. "Naruto a little help."

"You seem to have this under control." Naruto floated up in the air and then vanished.

Naruto reappeared floating above the Uchiha clan's gather place next to the seal of the Youma. Sadly he was to late to stop them from braking it a black form was spewing out from behind the seal and the Uchiha were bowing to their lord. Naruto threw up a wind barrier and pressed the youma back.

Naruto sent a gust of wind that knocked the Uchiha members back. He floated down and landed next to Hinabi, he picked her up and placed her on the slab of stone next to the shrine. He held a hand over her face and with a breeze he purified the spirits that were controlling her.

"Hey, wake up." Naruto shook Hinabi awake.

"Naruto?" Hinabi looked up at Naruto. She was so shocked to see the him again.

"Yea, it's me." He grabbed her by the cheeks and gave them a little stretch. "How could you let yourself get captured like that?" he pulled a little more. "I thought you were some big time fire magic user now?"

"I'm SORRY! I won't let it happen again." Hinabi hit his hands away. They stood up and them they were going to start down the mountain when they were stopped by the Uchiha clan head.

"Wait, why are you helping the ones you hate?" Fugaku stood up and faced Naruto. "Join us and we can take revenge on the Hyuuga clan."

"Sorry, but they paid me." Naruto gave a good smirk to Fugaku.

"Wait, my father paid you to come and get me?"

""I'm no hero princess." Grabbed Hinabi then jumped up in the air. Just as he was leveling off a bolt of lightning hit his barrier and it shattered. In a flash Sasuke was there and the dark spirits were absorbed into his body. With a blinding flash of light the Youma took control of Sasuke and them lashed out at every member of the Uchiha clan there, in a instant they were dead. A pair of hand like wings sprouted from the youma's back and it took off towards the town. "Come on, Looks like Hinata wasn't enough for Sasuke."

"Hinata's here too?" Hinabi grabbed a handful of Naruto's red coat and held on.

"Wow. He really messed her up." Naruto landed on the ground not for from Hinata's fallen body. "Well the injuries ain't to bad, but there is one little problem."

"What?" Hinabi was worried about her sister.

"His aura has infected her. This could kill her quickly." Naruto reached a hand in his pocket.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Hinabi looked at Naruto with a look of fear in her eye.

"Well I do have this," Naruto held up a crystal vial. "I could fix this no problem, but I don't know if it is worth it."

"Not…not worth it?"

"Yea, this stuff is hard to come by." Naruto turned it over in his hand.

"Naruto, give me that medicine. I'll save my sister if you won't." a burst of golden flames surrounded Hinabi and she held out her hand.

"Turn the flames down, kiddo." Naruto turned to Hinata and put the vial to Hinata's lips. "This isn't working." Naruto put the vial of medicine to his mouth and held the liquid in his mouth. He picked Hinata up and lent into a kiss, the medicine flowed from his mouth to hers. The meds took affect instantly and Hinata began to get better.

"Naruto…what are you doing?" Hinata woke up to realize what her once good friend was doing and then pulled her classic move and fainted.

"Damm it, Hinata wake up." Naruto began to shake Hinata. He let out a sigh, she began to wake up.

"What happened?" Hinata looked up and started blushing. "Die you Pervert!" she took a swing at Naruto.

"Chill, is that any way to treat the guy who just saved your life?" naruto slipped the vial pack into his pocket.

"What kind of magic did you just give me?" Hinata snapped.

"Elixer"

"Wait, elixir? As in alchemist elixir?" Hinabi was shocked.

"Yea, I'll probably never be able to get my hand on it again."

"well, that's too bad." Hinata made a face at Naruto.

"I'll just tack the cost on to the bill." Naruto gave them a big smile. "Double should cover it." Naruto grabbed the two girls and then took off after Sasuke. "We need to stop him before he gets to the Village."

"Don't worry I'll stop this thing even if it kills me." Hinata stated in pride. SMACK! She was head butted by Naruto.

"Shut up." Naruto turned a cold eye towards Hinata. "If you die there is no do ever, no change of anything ever happening again in your life. Your past, present, and future all vanish in an instant."

"What?"

"So shut up and live." Naruto looked down and saw the ground with a bunch a spirits rising up from below the surface. "Hinabi can you handle those little things?" Hinabi nodded her head. He let go and Hinabi fell to the ground. She started picking the spirits off one by one.

"Go, I'll handle this, no problem." Hinabi's fist erupted in golden fire and she started killing all the evil spirits that were appearing.

Naruto sent a burst of wind at the youma, it reacted in time and then sent a bolt of lightning back at the two. The creature landed and it cleared out a huge section of forest. It sent countless bolts of lightning at Hinata and Naruto.

"Hinata, all you need is one clear shot with Enraiha." Naruto sent blades of wind at the lightning youma.

"Fine." Hinata charged at the youma. She swung the powerful sword over and over but it wasn't making any damage. Hinata being too stubborn to step back and think of a plan she just kept attacking while Naruto sent more wind blades at the youma. In a burst the youma blew Hinata back into Naruto. "Well do you have any other brilliant ideas?"

"I got one but I need you to buy me some time." Naruto pushed Hinata up and then stood up himself.

"Buy you time?" Hinata looked back at Naruto. "How much?"

"Three minutes. Then I'll step in." Naruto took a step back and then blasted the youma with a bunch of twisters. The final one was a straight shot to the creature. Once that was done he raised his hands into the air.

"Fine, you have three minutes." Hinata said, then took off towards the youma.

'SPIRITS OF THE WIND, IN THE NAME OF THE CONTRACT LEND ME YOUR POWER.' Naruto thought as he collected wind spirits from the air around him. He was stuck in this position while Hinata fought the youma that was once Sasuke.

"Damm, why isn't he helping?" Hinata looked back at Naruto standing there. "You know what I don't need him." Hinata stood up and the flame around her sword turned red. She attacked the youma and forced it back, after a few swings she was able to take off one of its arms before she was totally exhausted. As she fell to a knee she stabbed Enraiha into the ground and a ring of fire started to grow outwards and engulfed the youma. "HA, I did it Naruto." She turned back to Naruto and as about to start bragging when she heard a growl. The youma had survived and was enraged with the girl. A bolt of lightning went right towards Hinata, luckily she was able to get Enraiha up to block the attack. She was again blown away but caught by Naruto.

"Well, looks like you couldn't finish the job." Naruto looked down at Hinata.

"Naruto, what happen to your eyes?" Hinata was shocked to see the bright blue eyes instead of his normal red ones. She was blushing again and she couldn't understand why.

"The Spirit King of the Wind has marked me at the Contractor." Naruto raised a hand and a handful on tornados surrounded the youma and stopped it in it's tracks. "Now go back to Fucking HELL."

"Your purifying it." Hinata was shocked.

"It is up to you." Naruto put a hand on the hilt of Enraiha and the red flame appeared again.

"Fine" Hinata charged the youma again and this time got a clear shot in right through the neck. "Now DIE YOUMA!" the fire destroyed the youma and it vanished.

Once the Youma vanished Naruto collapsed backwards and fell to the ground. After a few deep breaths he had regained a little of his composure. "Thank god that's over."

"You didn't need me to win that fight did you?" Hinata asked.

"No I did. Even though I have a contract doesn't mean I'm invicible."

"Your right, I mean if it takes that long to get your attack ready than you are hopeless."

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Wait, when were you ready?" Hinata grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him right up close to her face.

"About the time that you got blown away." Naruto gave her a sheepish look.

"YOU JERK!" Hinata raised Enraiha to smite the red head in front of her.

"How long are you going to sit like that?" Naruto glanced down and saw Hinata in a very provocative position with parts of her clothing burnt off in very risqué places. Hinabi came upon the scene and then turned around with a huge blush on her face.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto grabbed the two girls again just as the authorities arrived to see what was going on.

The two officers from the hotel sight arrived on the scene and they looked around the scene. "Well do you think that it is same magic user from before?" the purple haired officer asked.

"Yea, he really is back in town. Let's go."

-Scene Change-

After Hinata and her sister were back in the compound Naruto left in his normal vanishing act. He came floated down onto an older street of Konoha and found a old ramen stand.

"Hey, old man." Naruto fished some money out of his pocket. "One beef ramen and one miso." The older chef nodded and then began to work on the orders.

"You know, you remind me of a kid that use to come in here a long time ago with his friend and her sister." The chef told Naruto as he chopped up some ingredients. "I think it was the two Hyuuga heirs and their friend, Namikaze something."

"Naruto, it was Naruto Namikaze" Naruto looked up at the chef. "It has been a long time old man Ichiraku." Naruto stuck his hand out and they shook hands.

"Well I'll be dammed, how you been kid?" the chef shook Naruto's hand and then got back to work. The two old friends talked back and forth and Naruto explained his long absence from the Village and his name change.

After eating his bowls of ramen Naruto headed back to his new hotel room. Once he got back he stopped outside his door when he heard noises from inside. Charging a blade of wind Naruto pushed open the door and then jumped in. He stopped his attack when he saw the person in his room. "Fucking Perv, what do you want?" Naruto grabbed the pervert away from the window that over looked the baths below.

"Damm Naruto." Jiraiya turned around and took a swing at Naruto. The redhead blocked the attack with no problem. "I see you have gotten better at fist fights."

"Why are you here?"

"I can't come visit my only godchild?" Jiraiya let a fake tear slip out of his eye.

"You haven't come to see me since I knocked the Iwa Clock tower off balance two years ago. And before that it was when you dumped me in Nami with that insane swordsman and ice magic user." Naruto didn't mention that he dated and fell in love with said ice magic user for some time afterwards.

"Yea, I heard you were back in Konoha so I though maybe you could patch things up with the Hyuuga and you could take up your father's name again." A single black air blade shot at Jiraiya, a large toad in armor appeared and blocked the attack.

"Go fuck yourself. Now get out of my hotel room." Naruto grabbed the older white haired man by his hair and them opened the foor and threw him out.

-Scene Change-

The next day Naruto was greeted by a messenger from the police department and the front desk had a message from a mysterious person that came late the night before. Naruto picked up the letter and ripped it open, after reading it he shredded it then headed out to meet the police officers that requested a meeting.

At a local diner Naruto waited for the officer to show up so he ordered a cup of coffee. After a half an hour and three cups of coffee later the officers showed up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, good to see you again." The black haired officer stood right next to the table where Naruto was sitting.

"Kurenai Yuuhi, and some nameless officer." Naruto looked up from his coffee. "What do you want?"

"NAMELESS OFFICER?" the purple haired officer yelled. "I'm ANKO MITARASHI!" Kurenai went to work settling her junior officer down.

"Naruto, I just wanted to check in and …" Kurenai started.

"To keep tabs on a powerful wind magic user." Naruto finished her sentence. "Please don't tell me that you woke me up on a Saturday to check up on me?"

"Well, I…"

"You did, didn't you?" Naruto stood up and walked out of the diner. On the way out he told the waitress to give the tab to the two officers. After he was far enough away from the diner, he used his wind magic to take flight. Two hours later, he landed in the old park, the place where he had beaten Hizashi. In a blur a figure came into view and then charged at Naruto.

"Die" the man took a huge sword out of no where and tried to chop Naruto's head clean from his shoulders. "Stop moving and die."

"Zabuza, how you doing?" Naruto stopped the blade with a wind barrier and then quickly disarmed the taller man. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the kid who stole my Haku's heart." Zabuza had raised Haku from a young age and when she and Naruto had met when they were both fifteen and they had left Nami behind to live out their days in Kumo away from the areas that had been such scars on their young lives. He had taken Naruto under his wing and been a kind of father figure to both Naruto and Haku while they were in Nami. "I also got a job to do while in this area so I thought what the hell I haven't seen Konoha in a long time."

"It is goo to see you again, Zabuza. Take care." Naruto shook hand with the swordsman.

"It is good to see you getting over her death, Naruto." Zabuza shouted. The redhead gave the older man the finger and continued walking until he vanished.

STORY END

**I hate myself just as much as you guys hate me. I am working on the chapters for my other stories but I am also swamped with homework and studying for finals. HOW I HATE FINALS!**

**This is a idea that I have had floating around my head for half a year and so I wrote it down to get rid of it. I hope that you guys like it as much as I did.**

**Also I do not condone underage drinking, I just wanted to make Naruto a bit of a drinker so the drinking age is 18 like Europe (16 in Germany and 10 in Ireland{Just kidding I have no clue what it is there}). For everyone confused on the ages Naruto is 19, Hinata is 17, and Hinabi is 14.**

**Another thing that you guys will go after me about is the fact that Hinata is so out of character. I made her closer to Ayano to start but I plan to have her revert back into a calmer and more confident Hinata. Also I couldn't kill off all the Uchiha, I hate them all so much except Itachi. He is going to have a part in the story for him I just don't know what yet. He is also 19 years old.**

**Will out and if I don't update one story before the holidays, Happy Holidays.**


End file.
